


Fire and Ice

by Burgie



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F, female WoL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 13:29:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20447903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Minfilia dismisses her attendants for the night so she can finally have some alone time with her girlfriend.





	Fire and Ice

It felt strange, to be travelling to Revenant's Toll directly to the new Rising Stones. But, Veronyka had to admit as she walked from the aetheryte to the pub and through there to the new headquarters of the Scions, at least it was a much quicker journey to get back to the woman she most wanted to see. She also only had to shiver from the lingering cold from being in Coerthas for a few minutes before she was in the cozy warmth of the Solar. Or maybe that warmth came mostly from the woman sitting behind the desk, poring over documents and somehow still looking like she was interested in this.

Minfilia glanced up at the sound of Veronyka's footsteps on the stone floor, though, and a smile spread slowly across her face as Veronyka grinned at her and flicked her tail from side to side in excitement, her steps speeding.

"You're back earlier than expected," said Minfilia, grinning as Veronyka sprinted across the room. The smaller miqo'te braced her hands on the edge of the desk, gave a little leap, and stole a kiss from her girlfriend before taking her place sitting on the edge of the desk, wrapping her tail around herself and purring. She hadn't spilled the inkpot this time, as Minfilia had quickly moved it out of the way upon seeing her approach.

"Of course," said Veronyka. "I just had to put down a few monsters, deliver a few letters, you know how it is." Minfilia laughed.

"You make it sound so easy, and yet for most of those people, you are performing great feats," said Minfilia.

"Trust me, they make it sound like I am," said Veronyka. "Or most of them do, anyway. But hey, I get paid and I get better at performing spells and I get to go on adventures so I can't complain."

"Would that I could do that," said Minfilia with a sigh, turning her eyes to her paperwork for a moment. "I'd hoped to get all of this finished before you came back, but..."

"I can go try fighting in one of those fate things if you need some more time," said Veronyka. "Or go do some target practice on the Castrum guards or those stupid Nix, or I could go see if dad wants help with something, or-" Minfilia placed a finger to Veronyka's lips, instantly quieting her.

"Actually, now that you're here, I am very much in the mind to cast aside my responsibilities for the rest of the night," said Minfilia.

"Are you sure?" Veronyka asked, glancing at the paperwork. "I can come back later if this is important."

"Nothing is more important than you," said Minfilia. Veronyka couldn't help the sappy smile that crept across her lips, the way her heart thudded and her cheeks warmed at that.

"But your work," Veronyka protested, knowing that she should be responsible, no matter how much she very much wanted to take Minfilia up on that offer.

"Can wait," Minfilia finished for her. "Come on, we can go out and have a drink, maybe have dinner together. I'm sure you must be hungry after adventuring out in Coerthas all day. And cold. Actually, come sit by the fire."

"I don't think dad will let me drink," said Veronyka. "Jack, I mean. I know Cid will but I don't know how often he comes in here..."

"I don't think he'll much like what I've got planned for you this evening, either," said Minfilia, and the knowing look in her eyes sent fresh heat rushing through Veronyka.

"Oh," said Veronyka, her tail fluffing up and eyes widening in shock. "Well, I guess, what he doesn't know won't hurt him. And I am an adult, I can make my own decisions. But I think he trusts you anyway."

"Good," said Minfilia. "Shall I order dinner and drinks for the two of us, then?"

"If you don't mind eating in here," said Veronyka, taking her tail into her hands and nervously fiddling with it. Minfilia leaned across and kissed her.

"I don't mind at all," said Minfilia. "We can eat by the fire and... see what happens."

"I like the sound of that," said Veronyka. Any lingering chill from Coerthas was gone now, replaced by the pleasant warmth of having a date night of sorts with her girlfriend and the simmering heat of what was to come ever present through certain parts of her.

Veronyka had eaten food by a fire many times in her life- back when she'd been growing up, the food usually being cooked over a campfire to due to her parents both being adventurers, while she'd been on some adventures, even on the beach a few times now with her new friends. But there was something far more intimate, far cozier, about eating in front of a flickering fireplace, watching the fire throw brilliant light onto Minfilia's face, seeing how the fire flickered in Minfilia's pale blue eyes.

"I've never done this before," said Veronyka after she'd cleaned her plate of food (she always did have quite the appetite, even tonight when her nerves grew with every bite).

"Done what?" Minfilia asked. "Eaten food in front of a fireplace?"

"That and... the other thing," said Veronyka, strange shyness coming over her as one of Minfilia's attendants came and took their plates and mugs away (they'd had mulled wine with their dinner, which had been delicious).

"Well, colour me surprised," said Minfilia, eyes widening as she smiled. "I'd half-expected that someone as well-travelled as you would be, well..."

"My sister always said I could never sit still long enough," said Veronyka. "Plenty of people were interested in me like that, sure, but nothing ever happened with them."

"For lack of interest?" Minfilia asked.

"No, no, definitely not," said Veronyka. "Not that there's anything wrong with that, just-" Her tail lashed and she caught it in her hands, her ears flattening. "I just didn't wanna be tied down, I guess. Everyone wants an adventurer but they aren't prepared to go with them or accept that they could be away for a very long time."

"But you're okay with being tied down with me?" Minfilia asked, raising an eyebrow. "Possibly literally, should the urge arise."

"Of course," said Veronyka. "I love you and I know that you're fine with me adventuring."

"I won't lie and pretend that I don't worry for you out there, though," said Minfilia. "But thus far, you've always come back to me unscathed."

"I have my friends to thank for that, mostly," said Veronyka. "And I've been learning some really cool new spells to help me fight off the bad guys and protect myself."

"I am so happy to hear that," said Minfilia. She took Veronyka's hands away from her tail. "And know that I will always be here. If anything, I envy you- you get to make a difference using your magic, while I am suck with the paperwork for the most part."

"You make a difference too," said Veronyka. "You've done so much for the realm, and you keep doing so much more." Minfilia smiled at her.

"Thank you," said Minfilia, looking Veronyka in the eyes as she squeezed her hands. "It heartens me to hear that my actions do make a difference to somebody, at least."

"I'm sure you can use your hands in other ways, though," said Veronyka, her heart thumping as she looked from Minfilia's hands to her lips.

"Just let me dismiss my attendants first," said Minfilia, rising from her seat. "But are you certain that this is where you want it to happen?"

"It could happen on your desk for all I care," said Veronyka. Minfilia laughed. "What? I'm an adventurer, beds are a strange thing to me."

"Or are you simply too eager to get to the action?" Minfilia asked, leaning close to Veronyka's ear. Veronyka's ear flicked, brushing against Minfilia's chin, and Veronyka gasped as Minfilia nipped the tip of it.

The nervousness crept in, though, while Minfilia dismissed her attendants and locked the door. But then, seeing Minfilia walk across the room, already pulling her gloves off, Veronyka's heart pounded and her bravery returned to encourage her to unlace the front of her woolly coat that she always wore to Coerthas.

"Need some help with that?" Minfilia asked, starting to pull the coat down over Veronyka's shoulders. Veronyka surged towards her in a kiss, ungloved fingers tracing delicately down over Minfilia's sides. Minfilia gave a little sigh of delight, arching her back into Veronyka.

Slowly, layer by layer, their clothing came off, and part of Veronyka wished that she'd worn better undergarments. But at least now, she could start looking for something that was even better. Seeing Minfilia's gaze on her body, Veronyka felt herself flush with heat, the nearby fire making her almost feel on the verge of overheating.

"You don't need to use much of your imagination when it comes to me, but with you..." Minfilia murmured, her fingers gently skimming Veronyka's side. Veronyka was surprised at just how aware she was of Minfilia's skin against hers.

"Does the reality live up to your imagination?" Veronyka asked, a little self-conscious for one of the very few times in her life.

"It's even better," said Minfilia, dipping her head to kiss the side of Veronyka's neck, the curve of her breasts.

As Minfilia trailed kisses down lower, showering affection over every part of Veronyka's body, Veronyka moaned, making breathy noises while wondering what to do with her hands. But touching every part of Minfilia's body seemed like a good thing to do, judging by the small noises of pleasure Minfilia was making, the way she murmured Veronyka's name.

Almost before she knew it, Veronyka was pushing the chairs and table back and lowering herself down on the oddly-soft rug that Minfilia had put in front of the fire. Had she been planning this? The thought made a swell of love grow in Veronyka's chest, but she didn't have much time to think on it before she felt Minfilia's hand lower down, skimming the waistband of her panties. Minfilia caught eyes with her, the firelight flickering in them and Veronyka knew it was doing the same in her eyes and glittering off her earrings.

"Are you truly certain that you want this?" Minfilia asked. "This, right here, right now? With me?"

"Yes," said Veronyka. "I want this. All of this. It's perfect." She resisted the urge to make that a pun, knowing that this was supposed to be serious. "And there'll be plenty of time for beds later. And chairs and... your desk." Somehow, she managed to blush even more, and Minfilia laughed.

"So I'm not the only one who thought of that, then, good," said Minfilia.

"Are you kidding? We were left alone in there often enough," said Veronyka. "In the old Solar, I mean."

"Are you getting chatty because you're nervous?" Minfilia asked, a knowing look glimmering in her eyes as a knowing smile graced her lips.

"Is it that obvious?" Veronyka asked. "I'm excited but I'm... nervous, too."

"That's normal," said Minfilia, and the love in her eyes was such that Veronyka felt her anxiety melt away again. Minfilia's lips on her own burned away the last of it, and Veronyka finally got to experience the one thing she had yet to try. Minfilia was so gentle, so loving, and yet, so skilled, too. Or at least, Veronyka thought she was skilled. She'd never felt this much pleasure before, and to have that within the same instant as feeling loved and protected...

"It's okay if I don't know what I'm doing, right?" Veronyka asked once she'd recovered from everything that Minfilia's tongue and fingers had done to her.

"I'm more than willing to be your test subject while you experiment with techniques," said Minfilia, her fingers tangling in and tugging on a lock of Veronyka's hair as her girlfriend hovered over her.

"Good," said Veronyka, and lowered her lips to Minfilia's. And then lower. Lower. And then, finally, her tongue began to lap up the moisture between Minfilia's thighs, drawing moans from her girlfriend, relief flooding through Veronyka with every noise of pleasure that Minfilia made. And then, spurred on by Minfilia's fingers fondling her ears as she came down from her orgasm, Veronyka asked if there could be more touching, more licking.

Until, at last, Veronyka was finally spent, panting and satisfied as she lay in front of the fire, her fingers linked with Minfilia's, who was panting too, her eyes gleaming with satisfaction. Veronyka kissed her, pleasure still swirling through her but a little more distantly now.

"How was that?" Minfilia asked, her fingers twining through Veronyka's hair.

"It was absolutely perfect," said Veronyka, her tail hooking over Minfilia's waist. The fire was warm at her back, and Minfilia was warm in her arms. She didn't even try to fight the purr that rumbled from her chest, and Minfilia only grinned at her and kissed her again. At least here, in Mor Dhona, there wouldn't be petitioners bothering them every five seconds. Plenty of time to get some alone time and just... rest.


End file.
